Ngerusuh mumpung gada guru
by Horetata
Summary: Anak-anak MekakuDan bete setengah mayat nunggu guru tersarap nongol ke kelas. Apa sajakah yang mereka lakukan? Kalo kepo baca gidah!:v Humu terselubung diharapkan yg bukan fujodan jan membaca kalau benci shounenai maupun yaui(?)


Di pagi hari yang cerah

Terlihat seorang gadis berambut panjang berwarna hijau berjalan santai sambil menderkan lagu di headphone nya menaiki anak tangga Mekaku School 05.

Sesampai di kelas gadis itu membuka pintu kelas nya dan menyapa mahluk hidup yang ada (?)"Ohayouu"

"Ohayou Kido danchou!" Balas seorang gadis cantik berambut orange pendek & seorang gadis mungil berambut putih panjang, Momo & Mary.

"Ho tumben datang pagi-pagi." Ujarnya ke dua gadis itu entah sindiran atau apa.

" Hehehe kan hari ini kita berdua piket! Yosh gue ama Mary tadi udah piket, kami ke kantin dulu ya danchou~" lalu Momo dan Mary langsung ngacir ke kantin meninggal Kido sendirian di kelas

"Huh dasar, sambil nunggu kelas rame mending gue ritual fujo bentar deh(?)" seringai Kido sambil membuka doujin laknat dan membaca nya sambil mendengarkan lagu

10 menit berlalu

"OHAYOUUU EPERIBODIIIIIII~~!(?) weh ketua kelas dah dateng toh!" Teriak membaha Kano yang dihiraukan oleh Kido, yaiyalah wong Kido sibuk baca doujin sambil dengerin musik. Hingga Seto menyusul " Ohayoooooo! Anjir sialan lu Kan! Ninggalin gua hah hah" napas nya tersengal-sengal maybe abis lari-larian kali ya dan masih sempat-sempat menyapa mahluk hidup(?) yang ada di kelas sambil mengumpat ke Kano. mereka pun segera menaruh tasnya. Kano menghampiri Kido yang sedang asik sendiri ,niat mau mengisengi Kido, emang ntu anak kayanya No Iseng No Life :v

"WOIIII KIDOOO!" EBUSET DAH ASIK NDIRI BACA YAUI!" Teriaknya sambil melepaskan Headphone dari telinga Kido

"Apan si lu suka-suka gue ape! Kayanya lu iseng amat si dasar no iseng no life!(?)" Maki Kido

"Lagian asik bener ampe temennya di katjangin huhu"

"Lah peduli setan!"

Sementara Kano&Kido berdebat kini kelas mereka semakin banyak yang bertangan

"Ohayou" Sapa Shintaro dan Konoha sambil memasuki kelas, baru ingin melangkah ke kelas...

"OO oni-chan ketawannnnn selingkuh lagiii~ dengan Konoha-" Nyanyian kampret Momo untuk kaka tersayangnya berakhir dengan lemparan Soda-chan(?)

"Berisik luh." Shintaro segera ke kelas dengan Konoha

"Anjaiiii Shin lu kaga bareng Kuroha? Nanti Kuroha marah luh~" Iseng Kano

"Diem lu no iseng no life" Shintaro mengabaikan Kano, kayanya si Kano dipanggil no iseng no life mulu ye

"OHAYOUUU" sapa murid tershota, Hibiya.

"Ohayouuuuu Hibiya-kun! Ke kantin yuk!" Momo langsung menarik lengan Hibiya dan ngacir ke kantin

"Cih Shotacon" Ucap semua mahluk hidup yang ada di kelas(?)

"SUBARASHIII !(?)" Teriak kolosan Kuroha membahana

"Berisik lu KUROHA!" Balas semua murid di kelas

"Uke gue ilanggg!" Teriak Kuroha dengan lebay nya sambil memasuki kelas hingga ia berenti di tempat dimana Shintaro duduk

"La Shintarooooo! Ko kamuuuuu gak bareng aku siiii?! Dan woi elu yang nyolong uke gue ya Konoha?!" Tuduh Kuroha ke Konoha

"Enak aja lu kampret, dia yang mau bareng ama gue! Katanya lu kebo banget ga bangun-bangun." Jelas Konoha

Selama Kuroha dan Konoha berdebat kita skip aje ye -u-

* * *

Kelas mereka masuk jam setengah tujuh pagi pas, tetapi sekarang sudah menunjukan pukul delapan pagi dan belum ada tanda-tanda mulai nya belajar, jangan kan tanda-tanda mulai belajar bel sekolah aja tidak berdering.

" Danchou, sensei mana yes?" Tanya Momo ke Kido

"Hn gue gatau mungkin sebentar lagi masuk kelas." Jawab Kido dengan malas

"Okela gue mau ama Hibiya-kun dulu deh hehe" dan seketika itu juga Momo sudah tidak ada di kursinya melainkan kabur ke tempat Hibiya berada/?

'Astaga berisik amat nih kelas, kapan kelas gue kalem?' Batin Kido stress melihat seisi kelas, dari pada itu Kido memutuskan bermalas-malasan di mejanya sambil menonton suasana kelas

"Hibiyaaaa-kun!"

"Gyaaaaa!"

"Hanjerrr mamennnnnnn-"

"WHY WHY WHY SHINTAROOOOO?!-"

"KYAAA~~! uke nya tsun bangettttt"

"No No No ISENG No Life~~"

"Kalian plis deh gausah ngerebutin gue , gue tau gue pebeles-"

"Ahnnn K-kuroha-"

"Ore mau negima hm"

"Shintaroo! UKE gue titik!"

"HUWAT"

"Notis mee shota!-"

'Astaga,nyerah gue.' Batin Kido dan menjatuhkan kepalanya ke meja

"WOIIII PADA MAU REQ LAGU APE?!" Teriak Konoha tiba-tiba bak toa mesjid sambil nge DJ dikelas, jangan tanya dari mana alat-alat Nge DJ ia dapatkan, karena saya juga gatau ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)/jduk

"KULIT MANGGIS!"

"AKU RAPOPO!

"CEWE KETJEH!"

"DESAHAN UKE!" Semua pun cengo mendengar itu dan langsung mencari sumber suara, oh ternyata oh! Itu rikues nya Mary!

"OKEHHH! Kita mulai dari kulit manggeeesss!" Konoha pun mulai menggila

"KABAR GEMBIRA UNTUK KITA SEMUA~!

KULIT MANGGIS KINI ADA EKSTRAK NYA!

MASTIN HADIR DAN RAWAT TUBUH KITA!

JADIKAN HARI INI HARI MASTIN!"

"IT'S OKE WAE MAS

IT'S OKE WAE

AKU RAPOPO... AKU RAPOPO... AKU RAPOPO

DON'T COMEBACK AGAIN MAS

OJO COMEBACK AGAIN

AKU RAPOPO... AKU RAPOPO... AKU RAPOPO..."

"CEWE KECE GAK PERNAH GALAU

KALO DIPUTUSIN SAMA PACARNYA

GAK DIUMBAR TETEP TENANG STAY COOL KEEP CALM AJA!"

"OKE SEKARANG DESAHAN UKE!" Semua nya cengo, lalu Konoha langsung menatap Kuroha seperti memberi aba-aba , Kuroha yang paham langsung meng iyakan kode Konoha, Kuroha pun langsung menyerang Shintaro. Gausah heran kenapa mereka akrab begini padahal tadi berantem ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

"H-HEEEEE APA-APAN NIH KUROHA- ahnnn mmmm ahh ahh K-Kuroha... Y-yamette uh" Silakan bayangkan sendiri mereka lagi apa ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)/hanjer

"KYAAAA!" Mary yang melihat itu langsung fangirlan

"HANJER MANTAFFF , Onii-chan uke legendaris!" Teriakan nista Momo yang juga ikut-ikutan Mary.

Kido yang udah stress kelas kakap(?) langsung menghentikan ke gilaan yang ada dikelasnya(walaupun dia menikmati adegan yaoi KuroShin) " STAPHHHH PLIS! Lu olang pada bisa diam ga?!"

"Halah! Lu olang juga nikmatin kan?!" Balas Kuroha

"Oke Shintaro sayangkuh, belahan jiwakuh, mulan jamila kuh, luna mayakuh, dosa kuh, uke kuh- nnti kita lanjutin yes dirumah!" Lanjut Kuroha membuat anak-anak MekakuDan cengo

"KYAAA! Di kamar ku aja ya! " Mary dengan jiwa fujo nya yang kumat langsung minta yang aneh-aneh kepada duo maho/jduk

"Btw ko dari tadi ga bel-bel y-" belum selesai Seto bicara langsung kepotong gegara teriakan Hibiya yang super membahana(?) tau tau ada di depan pintu kelas"WOI ADA SENSEI KENJIROU PEA!"

Semua anak-anak MekakuDan langsung cepat-cepat ke tempat nya masing-masing

* * *

"Hehehehe Ohayou anak-anak" sapa Kenjirou dengan cengiran aneh nya

"Ohayou, sensei." Jawab murid-murid di kelas dengan penuh kecurigaan, kenapa? Abisan muka nya bak orang ketawan jahat nya(?)

"Hehhehehehheehhehehehehhe

Maap hehheh ya anak-anak

Uhm jadi ini ehehehehhe..."

"Apan?! Plis sensei jan bertele-tele elah langsung tudepoin" ujar Kano yang gak sabaran dengan tingkah sensei nya ini

"Etto... Hmmm sebenarnya sekarang itu...

.

.

.

.

.

Libur."

"HA?!" Teriak murid-murid dikelas

"Iya! Maapkan saya! Saya lupa kasih tau! Makanya saya ke sini mengira kalian bakalan ke sekolah, eh bener kan kalian ke sekolah beneran." Ujar Kenjirou dengan wajah berasa gak berdosa banget

...

Hening ning ning

' Hanjir.' Umpat anak-anak MekakuDan dalam hati

"O-oke kalau gitu sekali lagi MAAFKAN saya hehehehe, bye bye sampai ketemu Minggu depan!" Teriak Kenjirou dan langsung ngacir keluar kelas tanpa berdosanya meninggalkan murid-murid nya dikelas yang sedang cengo.

End(?)


End file.
